Pan SSGSSSuper Saiysn blue
by dhart868
Summary: Pan has a lot more Saiyan


Pan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan also known as SSGSS/Super Saiyan Blue

Pan will obtain Super Saiyan 1 through 3 and SSGSS/Super Saiyan Blue it will be both mentioned she will obtain Super Saiyan 4 later but I will not make any new ones like Super Saiyan 5 maybe SSGSS 2/Super Saiyan Blue 2 or 3 and 4 time will tell but if I did it will be like Chapter 30-40 for SSGSS 2/Super Saiyan Blue 2 and Chapter 50-60 for 3 and 70-80 for 4 Chapter over 80 Chapters all GT Arks and New ones like I will not name them in till it starts.

Ark 1 Baby Ark Chapter 1

Grandpa you forgot me. Pan said

Well hello why are you here. Whis said

Grandpa forgot me we need to recover all 7 black star dragon balls or Earth will be destroyed. Pan said

How strong are you? Pan said

The strongest in the universe. Whis said

Can you train me? Pan said

It will cost you. Whis said

How about this Pie. Pan said

This is delicense I will train you. Whis said

With Goku.

Trunks does it feel like we forgot someone. Goku said

We forgot Goten. Trunks said

It will come to me and if we did they probley took a ship to Earth. Goku said

Yeah. Trunks said

With Pan.

So this is the place we will be in this time chamber for 2 years. Whis said

What. Pan said

It like the one at the lookout so 2 days here then we start training here for a few months. Whis said

2 days later.

I can now go to Super Saiyan 1-3 and I grew a tail I keep around my waist. Pan said

We will train for the next 4-6 months. Whis said

No let's practice with this ki. Whis said

What kind if ki is that? Pan said

God ki. Whis said

4 months later.

What will you call this form? Whis said

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or SSGSS for short or Super Saiyan Blue both names will do. Pan said

Ok. Whis said

1 months later.

I will send you to practice with elder kai. Whis said

Why? Pan said

I don`t want to wake lord Beerus. Whis said

Beerus who is he? Pan said

The god of Destruction. Whis said

Ok bye. Pan said

Bye. Whis said

10 minutes later.

Hey elder kai. Pan said

Pan what are you doing here. Elder kai said

I was training I was wondering what is above Super Saiyan 3. Pan said

There is Super Saiyan 4 but you would need a tail. Elder kai said

I have a tail it grew during training. Pan said

Ok. Elder kai said

1 month later.

Bye. Pan said

Bye. Elder kai said

Few minutes later.

Hey grandpa. Pan said

Pan how did you get here. Goku said

I used instant transmission. Pan said

Oh ok. Goku said

Hey Pan what`s with the Tail. Trunks said

It grew all the sudden but I like it so don't cut it off. Pan said

Ok we will. Goku said

Yeah. Trunks said

Well we are almost back to earth with all 7 dragon balls. Goku said

We did run into baby aging but he escaped. Trunks said

He can also take control of people's bodys. Goku said

That's terrible. Pan said

I know. Goku said

I got the dragon balls. Pan said

Ok. Goku said

Pan don`t give them the real dragon balls everyone on earth is possessed by baby except Buu. Your grandpa, piccolo, Goku`s student and Android 17. Elder kai said in pans head.

I made fakes give the real ones to me right now. Elder kai said

Ok. Pan said

4 minutes later.

Here are the dragon balls I collected them all myself. Pan said

You did ok hand them over. Kami said

Here you go. Pan said

I am going home. Trunks said

I am to. Goku said

I need to go somewhere. Pan said

Where are you taking the food pan? Goku said

To a friend. Pan said

Ok bye. Goku said

Take beru with you Grandpa. Pan said

Ok. Goku said

10 minutes later.

I know you have control over almost everyone on earth Baby but you will fail don`t even think about trying to take control of me I would have to take you out of your host and kill you but still it would not work since I am too powerful for you to take on. Pan said

Yeah right you can`t even beat any of the other saiyans. Baby Kami said

What do you think I did for the past year I got so strong Goku and Vagita can`t take me down if they did a fusion. Pan said

You can`t get that powerful in a year lord Baby is the most powerful person in the universe. Baby Kami said

What about Beerus. Pan said

Beer who? Baby Kami said

The person how ordered Freeza to destroy you old world if you bring it back he will destroy it himself. Pan said

He can`t beat Lord Baby is the strongest. Baby said

He is a God of Destruction Me, Beerus, and Whis make you look like a joke we have learned how to access God ki I have a power called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan it make Super Saiyan 4 look like a joke. Pan said

Vagita is the strongest Saiyan. Baby Kami said

3rd Goku has always been stronger then him even he knows that you assume he is because he is the prince 2nd is Goku and I am 1st. Pan said

At your best you don`t even stand a chance ageist Super Saiyan 4. Pan said

And thanks to my God ki you cannot affect me with an egg or your body if I did go to SSGSS you would not even be able to scratch me and if Whis gets involved you already have 0% chance of winning so why even try if it is destined to fail. Pan said

I have a power level over 2 million you should give up. Pan said

My calculations are perfect I have 100% chance of success. Baby Kami said

It`s your death. Pan said

2 minutes later.

I am here. Pan said

Hey Pan. Elder ki said

I gave Baby a warning. Pan said

Few hours later with Goku.

Trunks that not Vagita it Baby. Goku said

I know. Baby Trunks said

You took control of him. Goku said

Yes. Baby said

Where is Pan? Goku said

She threatened me and left but she will not live I will kill you and her she is the greatest threat at full power. Baby said

Pan can`t go Super Saiyan. Goku said

Has she not tell you she can go into Super Saiyan 3? Baby said

No she said she did some training. Goku said

I will use the Black Star Dragon Balls to bring back planet Truffle. Baby said

He is going straight to Super Saiyan 3. Baby Gohan said

I have the strength of the others. Baby said

Is that all you got. Baby said

Even Super Saiyan 3 isn`t enough. Goku said

Time to finish this. Baby said

Is this it. Goku said

I will not let my Grandpa die. Pan said

Pan I can`t beat him. Goku said

I can. Pan said

This is Super Saiyan. Pan said

This is Super Saiyan 2. Pan said

This is Super Saiyan 3. Pan said

She can go up to Super Saiyan 3. Goku said

But Super Saiyan 3 won`t be enough to beat but this will. Pan said

What? Goku said

And this is Super Saiyan 4. Pan said

Wow she has Super Saiyan 4 she is stronger than me. Goku said

That ki it`s overpowering. Gohan said inside his mind.

Ha Goku your own Grand-Daughter is stronger then you and she is still a teen does it have to do with her new tail. Vagita said inside his head.


End file.
